Pure Warm Eyes
by Tsukuyomi Hikari
Summary: Upon the death of Yukiji's Dad she had to move from Tokyo to Kyoto. But as soon as she stepped on the train to Kyoto her life changes drastically and she meets a friend she should have remembered. Who is this friend of hers and what is their past? Warning:Rated K for swearing. Pairing: Yukiji x Seijuro :3


Her long silky mint-green hair swayed smoothly in the night sky under the full moon. Her dark aqua blue orbs glistening like the sea. Her energetic expression that was always on her face. Her love for basketball and…me. Was all gone in an instant in that accident that led to her death. Misora Yukiji the love of my life died before my eyes.

**_Chapter 1 Yukiji's POV_**

"Don't worry Yuki honey you will be just fine" My mom said gently.

"Yes…" I stared blankly at her confused of my emotions I didn't even know tears were running down my eyes.

"You will retire from your judo lessons as you are already black belt so you can move on to any other type of sport you want to try but you still resume your swimming lessons just don't forget about your academics"

"Yes….." Another blank response came out of my mouth.

I guess I was so shocked when I heard I had to move to Kyoto since Dad died but left us a hefty sum of money and his insurance pay.

"Now bye bye Yuki-chan"

My mom saw me off before I stepped onto the train that will take me to my new life.

When I got to my seat on the bullet train I could see mom crying she was about to say something but the bullet train was ready to move so I couldn't here on what she want to say but I heard it slightly.

_It's all your fault._

_I thought my ears were deceiving me but they weren't indeed it was my fault Dad died rather commited suicide. I shed many tears upon that phrase and that was the last time I ever cried._

_5mins…_

_28mins…._

_56mins…._

_79mins….._

_It was about 1h more until I reached Kyoto to kill time I looked through my profile that was just made this year._

_**Profile**_

_**Name: Misora Yukiji みそらゆきじ ** Her name means Snowy Road To Fortune  
_

_**Birth: August 21 1998 Leo **_

**Age: 16**

**Height: 176cm**

**Weight: 41kg**

**School: Rakuzan High**

**Club: Boy's Basketball club**

**Class: 1-A***

**Address: (I don't know what to write :'()**

I scanned my profile and thought that it was weird for the coach of the club and the principal allow me to participate in the basketball club. Well whatever it doesn't bother me.

_Ding Dong All passengers on board last stop is Kyoto! _

'_Eh that was fast did I take that long looking through my profile?' _

When the train halted I grabbed my luggage and went towards my destination.

_**Normal POV**_

While Yukiji was on her way to her apartment a pair of heterochromatic eyes were set on her.

"Yukiji…." The figure mumbled.

"Yukiji…." It mumbled once more.

"Yukiji you came back…."

Now tears were falling from those eyes.

_**The Next Day**_

_RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!_

"What the hell?! Already?!" A grumpy Yukiji shouted.

"Whatever might as well meet the landlord before going to Rakuzan" She scoffed.

Yukiji got dressed and went to office of the landlord which was surprisingly very fancy on the outside.

_Knock Knock Knock_

"Come in"

"Uh my name is Misora Yukiji the one that just moved in"

"I see. Misora-san how is the apartment?"

"Comfortable uh"

"Akashi"

"Mr Akashi"

"Judging from your uniform I assume you go to Rakuzan High?"

"Yes but I do not know how to go there yet…"

"Ah that will be no problem my son Seijuro also goes to that school and is the Student Council President I don't think he has gone to school yet so…"

_Door Opens_

"Father I'll be leaving now"

"Oh speak of the devil, Seijuro take our guest Misora Yukiji-san to Rakuzan High she is a new student and you are responsible for them am I not correct?"

"Yes Father"

'_How obedient' _Yukiji thought. "Sorry for the trouble"

**Time skip Outside Rakuzan**

Seijuro steps out of the limo along with Yukiji.

"Please do not pick me up or take me to school anymore going to school like this attracts to much attention"

Butler, "B-But your father said-"

"My father has nothing to do with this at least let me have my own freedom at school now if you will excuse me I have to attend to Misora-san"

Butler, "Y-Yes"

_Yukiji, 'Harsh'_

"I do what I must to get my freedom even if I have to be 'Harsh'"

"Huh? Oh okay" Yukiji said a bit confused. _'How the fudge did that guy read my mind?! Is he psyco or somethin?!'Yukiji mentally screamed at herself._

_**Yukiji's POV**_

"Sighhhhhh"

'_So much drama has been goin on and I just wanted to greet the landlord…'_

"Sighhhhhhhhhhhhh"

Seijuro, "That was your 15th sigh?"

"Huh I sighed that much? Cool"

"Did you bring your verification profile?"

"Huh? Oh yeah I did what's it for"

"To verify all the data we saved in the computers about you"

"Ok"

After Seijuro finished verifying Yukiji all that was left was a question.

"What is it Akashi?"

"Call me Seijuro"

"Seijuro"

"Why are you in the boy's basketball club when you're a girl?"

Yukiji's face started to go pale when she heard that sentence.

"Oh sorry Seijuro I forgot that I dropped something on the way here so um I'll go get it catch you later!"

Seijuro immediately knew that was an excuse and made a comment.

"That is seriously one of the worst excuses ever Yukiji. I guess you never changed from before but you weren't as hyper as then what happened?"


End file.
